1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-hulled vessel capable of being collapsed to a substantially smaller form when not in use in order to facilitate both portability from one location to another and minimize storage area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The superior nautical qualities of the multi-hulled type vessels have been known for many years. Because of their high beam-to-length ratio and their shallow draft, multi-hulled type vessels exhibit desirable seaworthy qualities of stability and resistance to capsizing equivalent to those of much larger single hull vessels. In addition, multi-hulled vessels are much faster than single hulled water vessels.
Ocean cruising multi-hull vessels have been known for over 3,000 years. Heretofore, such multi-hulled boats have often been difficult and awkward to maneuver in relatively tight marina berthing procedures, or in packed anchorage areas. This is primarily due to their comparatively massive beam width. Additionally, these wonderfully performing open vessels are non transportable by motor trailer because of their girth. Efforts have been made by inventors to overcome this particular difficulty by collapsing the hulls in various ways, generally resulting in serious design compromise. The previous improvements have been less than satisfactory.
There are two basic practical approaches to multi-hull vessels. One is using telescoping transverse tubes that slide the hulls together. The other is using pivoting swing arms that narrowly tilts or swings the hulls inward. Otherwise, the procedure is to spend hours in dismantling or collapsing the entire vessel.
Despite these obvious and well know advantages, multi-hulled vessels have not enjoyed the degree of popular acceptance that one would expect of a vessels of this nature. A principle reason for this lack of acceptance is the awkward bulk of the double hull design which makes handling, transportation and storage difficult and inconvenient. Many boat owners prefer to remove their boats from the water in the winter months to forestall fouling of the bottom and thereby greatly reduce the maintenance that would otherwise be necessary if the boat were left in the water all year. Single hull boats are easily removed from the water by means of the conventional ramp and trailer arrangement, but because of the catamaran's wide beam, they require much wider trailers or other special equipment to be removed from the water and transported. Alternatively, conventional catamarans must be disassembled in the water and removed one hull at a time. The storage of conventional catamarans is expensive and inconvenient because of the wide beam which occupies a great deal more space than an equivalent sized single hull boat. Such vessels are capable of providing very large working deck areas at relatively low cost and at relatively small draft. However, because of the increased difficulty, inconvenience and time loss involved in the handling, transportation and storage of conventional multi-hulled vessel, many prospective multi-hull owners decide against buying a such a vessel and instead buy a single hull boat.
To overcome these problems, there have been attempts in the past to design a multi-hulled type vessels which collapses into a transportable package, but these designs have been either excessively complicated and expensive to manufacture and maintain, or flimsy and unseaworthy. In addition, the procedure for collapsing the multi-hulled vessel into a transportable package is frequently so complicated and time consuming that the prospective owner is unwilling to undertake the chore and instead buys a single hull vessel.
Early prior art shows a trimaran sail craft having a folding-hull member pivoting upon longitudinal axes at each outermost right and left sides of the cabin structure. This is achieved without disturbing the center cabin occupancy. In this method, the hulls are cantilevered transversely out on pivot arms.
However, the outboard hulls are useless for cabin occupancy or buoyancy, since they rotate about 80 degrees upon their sides when deployed into their fully retracted position. Hence, this configuration lacks the spatial volumetric efficiency which the present invention teaches elsewhere herein, whereby outrigger hulls can also provide comfortable occupancy; efficiently utilizing the otherwise dead weight, draft drag imposed by the stabilizer hulls of this old art.
Accordingly, there has existed in the art a long-standing need for a collapsible multi-hulled vessel which may be folded quickly and easily into a convenient package for transportation and storage and which, when afloat, provides a strong and reliable water craft which the owner may sail with confidence.
The invention provides a collapsible boat comprising at least one pair of longitudinally hingedly interconnected hulls the inner longitudinal edges of which are respectively hinged to the bottom panels, the direction and extent of the hinged rotation of the panels being such that when the boat is erected the bottom panels hinge open to their maximum extent and to collapse the boat alternate hinges rotate in opposite senses so that the bottom panels fold inwardly of the hulls.
A variety of different catamarans or catamaran type frames have been proposed in various forms. A simple form of frame in which a rigid longitudinal beam is secured along the top of each hull and a pair of spaced cross beams are secured between the longitudinal beams, to form a frame. This frame is then secured together simply by fastening the components together, so that the frame must be virtually completely dismantled to transport or store the catamaran. A drawback of this design is that the longitudinal beams are the same length as the hulls, and therefore are over-long for convenient storage or transport.
Others designs disclose a frame consisting of a central torsion beam which extends substantially parallel to the length of the hulls, with cross members secured at right angles to the longitudinal torsion beam, to form a frame. The free ends of the cross members are secured to the hulls. However, this design suffers from the same drawbacks; portability.
Still other similar designs include a frame consisting of a central rigid member lying substantially parallel to the spaced hulls, and connected to the hulls by a series of rigid bridging members. In this design, each of the hulls is reinforced by an internal rigid tube which extends substantially the full length of the hull. As with the proposals discussed above, the frame has to be dismantled for storage or transport.
Previous art discloses a simple (generally rectangular) frame whereby the sides rest on top of the spaced hulls and are secured thereto. The frame includes a large number of components which are push fitted and pinned together, making assembly/disassembly and transport of the frames relatively complex.
Other patents relate to multi-hull crafts and disclose a basically triangular frame configuration, in which the spars which extend from the center hull to the two outer hulls may be pivoted to a position above the center hull for storage or transport. This frame, however, is attached to the hulls only at a single point on each hull, thus, the frame does little to stabilize the hulls, and the attachment points tend to be over stressed, since all the stresses between the frame and the hulls are concentrated at those specific points.
Still other prior art disclose a frame whereby the arrangement for joining two surfboards to form a catamaran type of craft has side members which can be pivoted in a horizontal plane for storage or transport of frame. The pivoting arrangement is such that the frame cannot be collapsed for storage or transport without first detaching the surfboards from the frame. Also, the frame has a geometry which is far from ideal; the frame members which extend outwards to the outer hulls are secured to those hulls only in a single plane, thus, the frame is torsionally weak.
Typically, a sailboat of the multi-hulled type has multiple hulls joined by wedge shaped crossbeams, the crossbeams geometry being oriented to provide balanced distribution of loading on the hulls and crossbeams. An easily dismantable, multi-part mast is stepped on the forward crossbeam and has a hook engaged by a ring or the like which is coupled to the shrouds and stay cables. Also, the mast and boom are capable of being folded when into a collapsed position when not in use. The rudder assembly includes an extruded rudder blade mounted in a rudder guide for vertical movement such that it is automatically raised upon encountering an obstruction.
Typically, a boat hull has a V shaped keel region and a frame on deck connected to points along the keel region by rods of adjustable effective length. Any limited part of the keel region can be deflected in one direction by increasing the length of the rod connecting the frame to the part of the keel region and in the opposite direction by reducing the length of that rod.
Previous art includes a knockdown fishing and/or leisure boat comprising two identical floats on which rests a deck. Each of the floats is provided, in its superior median axis, with a plurality of threaded bolts evenly spaced to assure dismountable attachment of a same quantity of identical deck planks connecting the two floats parallel to each other. This is accomplished by means of an opening provided at each extremity of the planks to allow the threaded bolts of the float to pass through. A manually turnable nut is threaded on each bolt to tighten each plank to the floats.
Other art includes a combination catamaran boat and cross water ski system includes left and right hulls, a bridging deck, and a steering system. Each hull includes a rudder in its keel portion and a rudder plate on its top, connected by a rudder shaft for pivotal movement. A foot piece on each rudder plate is for a skier's feet. The steering system includes a tiller above the deck connected to a tiller lever system below the deck, and a rudder crossbar connecting the tiller lever system to the rudder plates on the hulls. The left and right hulls are separable from the deck and steering system, and convertible to use as right and left cross water skis respectively. Ski poles each include a handle with an upper portion and laterally offset lower portion, and a pontoon.
Still other art includes a collapsible secured beneath each cross bar and a pair of tubular end pieces for telescopically receiving the longitudinally extending tubular members respectively. The tubular end pieces are secured to the lateral ends of the cross bar and includes locating holes and an orienting slot for the longitudinally extending tubular member and the tubular pieces. It will be appreciated that the tubular end pieces can be cast as "T" shaped members identical to the "T" shaped mast stepping member as described later herein.
The inflatable hulls of the prior art have sections which extend fore and aft of the rectangular frame so as to assure a smooth pass of the main hull portions into and through the water. A pair of dagger boards are adjustably secured to the central cross bar sub-frame at the lateral ends thereof and a single rudder is pivotally mounted in the center of the aft cross bar. The rudder assembly includes a frame which slidably receives a rudder which preferably is identical to each of the dagger boards so that should one dagger board or rudder be lost, the catamaran is still sailable and can be safely returned because of the interchangeability of the rudder and dagger board units. When the mast has been stepped, non-metallic rope stays are secured to the forward end of the longitudinally extending tubular members via rope guide and jam cleat assemblies.
The tubular end pieces on the central cross bar sub-frame are telescopically received on a pair of short tubes (or a pair of the longer longitudinal members may be used for this purpose) with the fore the control spar thereby shifting the control spar axially forward relative to the carriers and folding the center struts at the hinged midpoint to bring the carriers together. The mast may be telescoped to that in collapsed condition it does not extend beyond the ends of the package.
Still other art depicts a boat, especially a catamaran, having a rectangular collapsible frame with a one man mast stepping structure. The tubular frame is comprised of fore, aft and central sub-frame assemblies which can be collapsed so as to be easily car topable and serve as a rack for containing other components of the catamaran. Inflatable hulls are secured in bracket arches on the underside of the sub-frame assemblies. A rudder frame or cage is pivotally mounted on an aft sub-frame assembly and is adapted to receive a rudder, which is identical to and interchangeable with dagger boards. A system of adjustable rope stays is provided for adjusting the mast.
Some prior art exhibit elements such as a frame for supporting a trampoline including fore and aft cross bar sub-frames and a central cross bar sub-frame. For smaller boats, one of the sub-frames assemblies may be eliminated. Longitudinally extending tubular members extend between the fore cross bar and central cross bar sub-frames and a second pair of longitudinally extending tubular members are telescopically received in the end sections of the sub-frames. Each sub-frame includes a cross bar and a laterally spaced pair of semi-circular hull encompassing or arched brackets catamaran sailboat having a trampoline and a frame. The frame comprises two spaced cross tubes each having two ends. The frame further comprises two longitudinal, spaced hulls and a mechanism for releasably attaching one end of each cross tube to one of the hulls and the other end of each cross tube to the other of the hulls. The catamaran sailboat further comprises a mechanism for attaching the trampoline to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,830 issued to Kunz also discloses a catamaran with a collapsible frame. The reference teaches the use of a tubular frame which is made up of four, aft central sub-frame assemblies. The inflatable hulls are then attached to the underside of the sub-frame assemblies.
These references, as well as other collapsible catamarans, call for a least a four sided frame which is then attached to the hulls or hulls. The catamaran assemblies are often quite complex, involving many removable parts, making disassembly and transport time consuming and burdensome.
Other prior art includes a collapsible multi-carrier wind propelled vehicle including a pair of spaced carriers connected by centrally hinged struts. A center control spar is connected to the struts at the hinged midpoint and a mast is stepped on the spar by a hinged connector. One or more mast brace spars are pivotally connected at one end to the mast and at the other end connected to a respective one of each of the carriers. The vehicle is collapsed in a convenient package for transportation by folding the mast down parallel to and aft sub-frame assembly being telescopically received pairs of short tubes and locked in position to constitute a collapsed frame so that this collapsed frame can then be inverted and mounted on the car top with three of the semi-circular hull encompassing brackets aligned transversely of the car to serve as a carrier for deflated hulls, trampoline, rudder and dagger boards and sail and other components of the boat.
Still other inventions include a pontoon boat, of the type having two hulls upon which is erected a platform and railing, for use as a shallow draft vessel, is shown having the platform and railings of a particular collapsible construction specifically adapted for rapid, complete and compact disassembly for ease of over-the-road transportation. Each pontoon is constructed of two end-to-end canoe shaped flotation structures having a perpendicular end for abutment and bolting together, and a tapered end for lessening water drag. On a flat top of each pontoon, mating left and right receiving support points hold the collapsible platform frame. Two identical, facing collapsible platform frames have pin and socket connections for interlinking with the hulls, and have a removable floor plate which rests in a hinged bottom support frame. The bottom frame and two hinged side rail sections fold against a fixed back rail. The proportions of all components are chosen so that the side rails fold directly against the back frame and the bottom support frame folds up producing a flat, easily transported structure. The resulting structure is compact and easily transported when broken down, but provides for a substantially strong rail form the pontoon platform when erected.
When it is necessary to move the pontoon boat by over-the-road transportation, the pin and socket joints are unlocked, the three platform deck plates are removed, and each of the pair of deck frames is then slid free of the receiving pontoon structures. The side rails are then folded in against the back rail and the bottom frame section folded up providing two relatively flat, rectangular structures that are easily stacked. The pontoon structures are then unlocked by removing the locking pins from the pair of pin and socket joints, providing four pontoon sections.
The proportions and dimensions of the hulls and the pontoon frames can be readily designed so that the folded pontoon frame sections, and the deck plates all have essentially identical rectangular dimensions in a ratio of 1 to 2, and in turn, the four parallel pontoon structures when placed parallel, side to side, are of a similar rectangular aspect; thus, the broken down structure can be readily stacked into an essentially rectangular pile having a length to width ratio of 2 to 1.
Other concepts include a pontoon boat comprising of large hulls with a large platform upper deck area. However, due to the relatively large platform size on such a boat makes the boat extremely unwieldy for over-the-road transportation when it becomes necessary to move the boat from one water location to another. Since pontoon boats are typically utilized in bayous and in tidewater wetlands, it is generally necessary to transport the boat over the road to a launching point.
Other disadvantage with the pontoon boat is that it is usually maintained as an entity with certain sections folded inward to reduce dimension, but otherwise remains at full size, or the pontoon is shown as being dissembled into a relatively large number of small parts, all of which must be accounted for and maintained in order to provide for reconstruction of the vessel. In addition, set up time increases in direct proportion to the total number of components involved and the number of joints and interconnections decreases the reliability of the entire structure. In addition, the boat does not provide for sufficiently rigid passenger protection. Since pontoon boats are typically multi-passenger affairs and are often used for families, who will have small children aboard, the nature of the rail structure or containment doors surrounding the platform deck is essential to safety.
Other prior art include multi-hulled boat configurations and outrigger type float mounting construction. In particular, catamaran-type twin-hulled boats with articulated hull suspension enabling the overall beam width of the boat to be narrowed when desired to substantially a single hull configuration.
Numerous innovations for a multi-hulled collapsible vessels have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,565, COLLAPSIBLE BOAT, Keith R. Matthews the present invention differs from the this invention in that the present invention involves a multi-hulled vessel with a system of multiple hingedly operated containment doors designed to expand the boat width and provide a protected interior area for living and can also be opened and closed with line requiring no electrical assistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,232, FRAME FOR INFLATABLE CATAMARAN, Graeme J. Broddy the present invention differs from the this invention in that the present invention involves a multi-hulled vessel with a system of multiple hingedly operated containment doors designed to expand the boat width and provide a protected interior area for living and can also be opened and closed with line requiring no electrical assistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993.340, BOAT STRUCTURE, Orlyn G. Pepper, the present invention differs from the this invention in that the present invention relates to a multi-hulled vessel in which the multiple hingedly operated doors are designed to simply expand and stabilize the boat to a specific width while at the same time providing a protected area for living use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,684, Joseph A. Cogliano, COLLAPSIBLE CATAMARAN, the present invention differs from this invention in that the present invention involves a multi-hulled vessel with a system of multiple hingedly operated containment doors designed to expand the boat width and provide a protected interior area for living and can also be opened and closed with line requiring no electrical assistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,239, SAILBOATS ESPECIALLY CATAMARANS, Klaus Enzmann, the present invention differs from the above invention in that the mounting of the mast on the front center hinge of the vessel allows the boat to be folded with the rigging in place when not in use. The above invention also differs from the present invention in that the present invention relates to a multi-hulled vessel having multiple hinged operated doors used for expanding and stabilizing the boat to a specific width while at the same time providing a protected area for living use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,446, COLLAPSIBLE FISHING AND/OR LEISURE BOAT, Yves Herard, the present invention differs from this invention in that the present invention relates to a collapsible multi-hulled vessel where the multiple hingedly operated doors and hinged floor panels allow simply expanding and stabilizing of the boat to a specific width while at the same time providing a protected area for living use. The vessel's containment doors are latched by multiple simple over-the-center latches in open or closed positions requiring no bolt-to-nut fastening to secure any element of the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,411, COLLAPSIBLE CATAMARAN SAILBOAT, Ronald G. Krolczyk, the present invention differs from this invention in that the present invention relates to a collapsible multi-hulled vessel where the multiple hingedly operated doors and hinged floor panels allow simply expanding and stabilizing of the boat to a specific width while at the same time providing a protected area for living use. The present invention while opened has foldable base panels hingedly attached to the containment doors between the multiple hulls in lieu of a conventional trampoline for passengers. The present invention is also to have a center cabin. The present invention is collapsible about multiple hinges attached to the multiple hulls for easy storage and transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,979, COLLAPSIBLE MULTI-CARRIER WIND PROPELLED VEHICLE, George W. Wassell, the present invention differs from this invention in that the mounting of the mast on the front center hinge of the vessel allows the boat to be folded with the mast and rigging in place when not in use. The present invention differs from the above invention in that requires no electrical assistance to expand or contract any element in either its open of closed configuration. The opening and closing can be accomplished with lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,142, VARIABLE BEAM CATAMARAN, Dennis P. Connor, The present invention differs from the above invention in that the present invention relates to a collapsible multi-hulled vessel where multiple hinged operated doors and hinged floor panels allow for simple expanding and stabilizing of the boat to a specific width while at the same time providing a protected area for living use. The present invention including the mast may be folded without disassembling any parts to reduce the boat width so it can be towed on a trailer and stored in the water or on land in a closed position with the mast and rigging in place. The present invention also differs from the above invention in that the present invention when in the collapsed or folded position does not sacrifice an increase in dimension or size in one direction for a reduction in dimension or size in another direction as evident with the design of the above invention
Numerous innovations for multi-hulled vessels have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.